


That's How We Survive

by UnSpokenFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vent fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnSpokenFandoms/pseuds/UnSpokenFandoms
Summary: {Angst One-Shot}Kageyama isn't setting the balls for Hinata that well today, nor does his usual snarky attitude towards the orange-head happens. Confused, but really just frustrated with this behaviour, Hinata makes it his mission to find out why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 40





	That's How We Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Blueberry Muffin and Sunrise Land may be a bit OOC in this one...gomen~

Kageyama slouched down on the gymnasium floor, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

His sets were off their usual preciseness which worried – and angered – a certain orange-head.

Stomping over to the corner Kageyama had hidden in; Hinata crossed his arms and scoffed. “What’s bothering you? Those sets today were so crappy!”

The black-haired boy only turned his head aside to avoid the creepy-glare the other male was giving him. Tipping his head back, he squeezed the water from his water bottle into his mouth and swallowed, hard.

Hinata’s frown grew deeper and before anyone could react, he slapped the water bottle away from Kageyama’s grip.

The volleyball club gymnasium went into an eerie silence at the sudden movement. Everyone was gone for the night, but Hinata and Kageyama had somehow bribed Daichi and Takeda into letting them practice more.

Kageyama kept his position, out of shock, before putting his hand back down and hung his head. His legs were in a bow-legged position with his back slouched in towards the middle.

Seeing how the taller male didn’t react to that, Hinata gave out a curdling scream and tackled this setter to the floor.

Kageyama finally reacted at that and tried to pry Hinata off of him.

However, when he gripped onto Hinata’s firm hold on the collar of his shirt, the blue-eyed male noticed the deathly aura the smaller boy was radiating. “Is it because of the Grand King? Is that the reason why those sets were off their usual game, today? Because if it is…” He lifted his eyes so that he was glaring into those now-frightened blue ones. “…you really _are_ _Bakayama_.”

The taller male drew in a sharp breath before grabbing onto Hinata’s wrists and throwing on the floor, making the smaller male roll across. Growling, the orange-head scampered back towards the male and grabbed him by the waist, hoping to tackle him down again. Kageyama only rolled his eyes and grabbed his attacker by the shoulders.

“Enough!”

Hinata stopped and looked up at Kageyama. He was shocked at the sight he sees. The scary-ass Kageyama was _crying._ Letting go of his waist, Hinata took a step back, almost cautious at this weird behaviour coming from the King.

“You want to know why my sets were fucked up today; well so be it!”

Kageyama grabbed at Hinata’s collar and pulled him close to his face, his warm breath beating down on the spiker. “In this world, only the strongest survive. Those who don’t see that, are the losers! Oikawa-san is the strongest here which makes _me_ the _loser_.”

He switched to a now deeper voice – one that sent shivers down Hinata’s spine. “Now you _, of all people,_ know that I don’t like to _fucking lose. Not. One. Bit.”_

Letting go of Hinata’s shirt, which caused the shocked boy to scamper away from him, Kageyama sighed and pushed some of his hair up. “Those who are stronger than the team they’re against are the _winners._ The ones who win play more _games._ They get to advance _further._ But the losers? Hah, the best things they’ll get are pathetic excuses of encouragement.”

Kageyama released a scowl, a scowl deeper than any other scowl he’s ever made. Hinata could see how much of a toll being the central tower was affecting him. Slowly, Hinata placed a hand on the taller male’s broad shoulder.

Surprised at this action, Kageyama flinched, but didn’t move. Instead, small beads of tears streamed down from his eyes. Rubbing them furiously, they fell harder once Hinata wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

“It’s okay, I get it, Kageyama. I’m sorry I was being mean, but those sets were really sucky though.”

Kageyama’s lips curled up a bit, an amused expression rested on his face, “Well, your spikes wouldn’t have sucked even more than they usually are if you practiced with Sugawara-san today. It’s your own fault for choosing my sets, dumbass.”

Hinata pouted, but a small chuckle left his lips. “I knew something was wrong with you…” He looked up at Kageyama’s surprised expression. “That’s why I stayed.”

“Y-you really are stupid, aren’t you?” Kageyama’s face flushed from embarrassment. “Thank you…”

Going on his tiptoes, Hinata planted a small kiss on Kageyama’s forehead. His cheeks were burning, but he didn’t care. “I have to look after you. After all, you said only the strongest survive, well, we _are_ strong. Especially with a strong setter and his decoy, we’ll be unstoppable! Because this is how we survive.”


End file.
